In a known camera module, a lens unit including a lens and a holding member holding an image sensor are fixed together using screws after positioning the lens and the image sensor. When the screws are tightened for fixing in this case, an external force due to rotation of the screws and sinking of members and the like acts on the lens unit or the holding member and may reduce the accuracy of the positional relationship between the lens and the image sensor.